


【梅剑】Obstruct

by Lizzardlorelay



Category: Fate Grand/Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzardlorelay/pseuds/Lizzardlorelay
Summary: 台风季的情事





	【梅剑】Obstruct

不列颠不曾让梅林·安布罗休斯领教过大型风暴真正的威力，而就算他在久远的梦里是个挥一挥法杖就能轻松抵御自然灾害的大魔术师，现在也不过是个普通游客，发挥不了比核反应堆更强的效果——他还不想登上异国的新闻头条，更不想为此和阿赖耶签些奇奇怪怪的不平等条约而耽搁他的蜜月之旅。

他在大卖场里掏出阿尔托莉雅签的清单一条条对照，匆匆将超市货柜上仅剩不多的生活物资全都扫进购物篮。“请问这些都售空了？”他向急于下班的售货员眨着漂亮的紫色眼睛露出揶揄的微笑，指指空空荡荡的安全套货柜。

虽然这并不在清单之列……显然在无法出门游乐的天气里，人们更想遵从原始的本能找点乐子。

也包括他。

“So……sorry……”售货员用慌张磕绊的英语应答这位过分英俊的顾客，他摇摇头以示理解，带着他沉重的战利品踏出超市大门。这时狂风已经开始咆哮着在东方城市的每个角落冲撞回旋，而他十分珍惜并引以为傲的长发正像面海上的白帆肆意飞扬，和着乱拍的雨水风中凌乱。

这可真糟。他惆怅地想。虽说距离住处也就十分钟路程。

 

2.  
阿尔托莉雅应门的速度很快，她穿着简单居家的吊带背心，伶仃的肩胛和小巧的锁骨都泛着大理石般莹润的光泽，但神情不大愉快，可能是输了一局她最近正着迷的暴力网游。

“梅——”她稳稳接过他手里的大包小包，用惊讶——甚至可以说有些新奇的目光将她从未见识过的、分外狼狈的这个梅林迎进门。“您看起来糟透了。”她很沉痛，沉痛中透着一丝熟稔所致的、可爱的幸灾乐祸。

“没错，没错，是我低估了极端天气。”穿过凄风苦雨的梅林念叨着。“老年人需要一点活力补充。”他略歪着头向她伸出双手，用希冀的眼光暗示她扑进来。

而阿尔托莉雅摸了摸他那厚重的、湿漉漉的、像刚从水里捞起来一样的长发，扶着额头长长叹气：“我有预感，您的头发会比我见过所有的马儿、羊羔和小狗加起来都还要难打理。”

 

 

台风持续发作。窗户已经用木板事先钉成米字，气流反复冲击拍打着玻璃宛若东方的巨龙在啸吼，如果往窗外探看，隐约似乎还能见到一张八条腿的中式桌子在水母般漂浮。

“你似乎不太开心？”

“网络连接不上。”阿尔托莉雅闷闷不乐。旁边的笔记本电脑还循环播放着游戏登录界面鼓点强劲的电子乐，冠位魔术师为了他的愉悦硬生生把自己其实能用魔术强行续网的事实咽回了肚子里。

恋人的快乐固然重要，但他可不干损己利人的事。

“那可真是遗憾。”啊，这下她可就只能专心应付我了。他笑眯眯地想。

阿尔托莉雅不知道背对自己的人正满肚子坏水，她正一手拿着梳子一手握持在梅林的头顶开发全新技能。梅林有一头令人颇为艳羡的靓丽长发——老实说简直对不起他体内那一半聪明绝顶的英国血液。他的长发蓬松鬈曲，是喜欢狮子的阿尔托莉雅的最爱，幼年的她环住他的脖子将脸埋进去时，就像深深嗅着一大捧温暖的稻草，还浸润着被她无意识迷恋的精纯魔力。

可如今完全成了麻烦。

梳齿先努力试图将不服帖的刘海和呆毛理顺，再勾直厚重湿润的发幕，以热风蒸干水汽，但颇有些左支右绌，不服输的个性令阿尔托莉雅开始烦躁起来。

“梅林，你有想过改变造型吗？”阿尔托莉雅伸出手去在他白皙到没有什么血色的颈间比划着，当她摸到他的喉结时，它难耐地滚动了一下。

“只要你还没有看腻。”梅林耸耸肩，盯着镜中的她快要滑下来的一边肩带，回握住那只捣乱的手。

被狂风暴雨冲击的高层建筑忽然开始晃动，梅林和它的节奏一道打了个寒战。

她郑重且毫不留情地点头，“确实有点腻了。”阿尔托莉雅无意识地以指轻点着唇，眼神漂浮到未知的领域去，“清爽的短发也不错，与这个时代更合衬，剪下来的头发还能织一件不错的毛衣——”

“噢天哪，”梅林装模作样地哀叹，将她的手握得更紧。“梅林毛出在梅林身上？阿尔托莉雅，你的冷笑话和从前一样讲得不怎么样。”

“再过十分钟这栋楼的电力就会中断，头发没干就睡觉是会感冒的，”笨蛋是肯定会感冒的。她无奈地想。

“唔……干不了就干不了吧。”他转过身去锁住她，把呼吸藏在她的颈间。她刚洗过澡不久，沐浴露越橘混合野蔷薇的留香让他中了意乱情迷的毒刺。“在黑暗和风暴里，我们是不是还能有点比早早就寝更有意思的娱乐？嗯？”

梅林透紫的眼睐狡黠地微闪着，而她祖母绿般澄澈的双眸在镜中稍稍雀跃又迟疑地眯起来，笼着若有似无的共犯之乐。“不失为好提议呢。”

“但没有安全套储备了吧？梅林……受肉的身体只是普通人类女性，可能会怀孕。”

“那不是挺好吗？龙和梦魔和人混血的小怪物……我们的小怪物。”唇贴在她线条优雅的颈项上，阿尔托莉雅微讶又清软地吟哦出声，他轻浮地笑着，令她跟着颤抖。那双指节修长又灵活的术者之手掐着她紧实的腰线滑进背心的下摆，大掌情色地覆上她坚挺小巧的柔软胸乳。

拜他长久充分的爱抚所赐……它们已较最初丰盈许多。

“好吧。”阿尔托莉雅捧起他的脸，惑人地勾住他的唇舌。

 

阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡早就不是昔日毫无章法的稚嫩红龙了。在过往经验里习得的技巧令她堪称情场老手的老师都为之哑然，靛紫眸中些微急躁的热意开始涌动，“阿尔托……唔……”她强硬地捏着梅林完美的下颌线条，舌尖像追逐战中的猎手一样紧缠住他的，细细吮吸梦魔口中魔力丰沛的津液，撤离阵地后又仗着机动性向下侵犯梅林毫无血色的白皙脖颈，犬齿舔吮啮咬他脆弱的喉结。

“哈啊……？”他喉咙里轻微地溢出一声呻吟，连探进她上衣想逗弄小巧乳豆的坏心眼指尖都微颤着暂停了动作——在这副情状下梅林忽然想起那个总能攥住主导权的黑色的她，无来由地打了个寒战。

“我还想看到您更多的表情。”她骄傲地偏了偏头，砂金色鬓发散乱地垂在被情欲染红的脸颊旁。阿尔托莉雅抚着自己因激吻微肿的红唇冲他扬眉，偏生眼睛里笑意还十分无辜，碧波潋滟得惊人。

“啊呀，你真是学坏了——”“那是因为您过于不正经所以教得好。” 窗外极亮的闪电划开黑沉的天幕，高层建筑在危机感满载地摇晃，但他的优等生丝毫不以为意，轻轻巧巧把他推倒在宽得两人能随便放纵的大床上……自然购置这款式是梅林的主意，他当初是决然不能想到会有搬起石头砸自己的脚的一天的。阿尔托莉雅大大方方地跨坐在他腰间，伸手有意无意地撩拨那个已经兴奋起来的部位。

梅林破天荒觉得有些羞耻，仿佛衣物正被学生用狮子打量猎物的眼神一层一层剥开——明明他才该扮演这样的角色好吗？那个在他掌心里通红着脸轻喘、羞愤又可爱得不得了的阿尔托莉雅究竟去哪里了？

他用可怜兮兮的神情痛心疾首地控诉她过于残酷的进化，而阿尔托莉雅神色看起来受用却全然不吃这一套：她利落地解开他卡其色休闲裤的拉链，鼓胀的性器已经将梅林惯爱穿的骚包黑色三角裤绷得极紧，连筋络的轮廓都清晰可见，她便“好心”地扯下那块少得可怜的布料解放了它，在她的注视下小梅林的顶端已经渗出了些许透明的液体。

“哦。”她发出一声意味不明的轻笑，甚至弹了小梅林一下。“这么快，梅林好色哦……？”

旋即便在他惊愕的神情里从容地退后些许，俯下身以湿濡又温暖的唇舌将他勃发欲望的顶端裹覆。“！！”梅林倒吸了一口凉气，两人从前的性事里他可从未享受过这种服务——她的技巧并怎么不娴熟，磕磕绊绊却教他快疯掉了。

“……不，那个……哈啊？！”阿尔托莉雅专心致志地研究着如何对付正拿捏着的、恋人最大的把柄，粉嫩的舌尖品尝着铃口微腥的淫液留下更多淫靡的水迹，流连忘返地玩弄嵌在冠状下的那圈敏感罅隙，带着剑茧的纤细手指不忘撸动柱体，在神经密布的区域撩起滔天的欲望。

他几乎说不出话来，所有言语被逐渐积蓄的巨大快感湮没，她正柔软地委顿在他的目光里，背心的系带滑下来一半，娇小白皙的乳房间浅沟若隐若现，透出正待采撷的韵致，令他心猿意马地想起它们裸裎的姿态——堪堪可以握在手心，虽说娇小胸型却十分完美……

“不，别……”欲望的潮红布满梅林向来过分白皙的面孔，平时总是气定神闲的他仿佛被戳中死穴，神情里掺杂着甜蜜的痛苦：“莉雅……！！”

她露出了猫逗老鼠的坏心眼神，让他回忆起往日冬狩时她志在必得却又想以目标取乐的神情：“小梅林可不是这么说的，唔，原来梅林也会害羞呢……”阿尔托莉雅完全掌控了窍门，她准备随心所欲地令他发出她想要的声音，于是舔去唇角粘腻的水迹，将它含得更深，几乎直抵狭窄的喉咙——

“……唔嗯、哈啊~”阿尔托莉雅艰难地吞咽着，孔雀石般的双眸蒙上了水光，她的老师看着她这副模样拽住了床单好遏制自己的颤抖，快乐又不失绝望地想：太刺激了。太特么刺激了。就算梦魔是喜好性事的生物，照这个趋势他肯定会心甘情愿地被榨干的啊？

也就是在这时梅林忽然想起这个东方国度有句谚语……龙性本淫。这特性和阿尔托莉雅的不服输、为王的征服欲一旦混合……

他不自知地挺着腰，被她掌握的欲望开始难以抑制地颤抖，快感已经堆积到令理性的开关被暴力地摁闭合的地步，梅林蹙着形状优美的眉，眼神空旷又迷茫——被他人掌控着迎来高潮还是破天荒第一次，脑海中宛若有千万繁花在旋转、漂浮、盛放，里面藏着两颗欲滴的绿宝石……

但阿尔托莉雅却并未在这关头撤离。倾泻而出的白浊被她悉数接受，由于量太多甚至满溢出来，她意犹未尽地吐出他的性器，将梅林的欲望全部吞下去，品尝属于他的味道。

分明是十分简单的动作，由身材青涩的少女作出来，却风情万种得教他无法移开视线。

“精液也是蛋白质，也是营养。对吧梅林？”她唇角微勾眸光朦胧，舔净嘴边溅出的几点白浊，又吮了吮指尖，情色至极的吞咽的动作看得他头脑充血。“你……这都是和谁学的……”我没教过你啊！！极乐之后的梅林酥软地瘫靠在床头的靠枕上，弯起一条腿想掩饰小梅林又有抬头的迹象。

“这不重要。”阿尔托莉雅不置可否，反倒皱眉用挑剔的话语评价他，“您应当学学高文和贝狄威尔多吃蔬菜了，多摄入维生素味道才会更好。”

……

…………

“”莉雅哟，我似乎说过——好吧，不管有没有，在床上提别的雄性生物可不是什么好选择。”梅林柔滑的语气霎时变冷，紫眸里也似乎透着危险的翻脸意味。

但她不以为意：“您在想什么呢，那可是我的亲侄子和最忠诚的近卫官——”

“！！”情况瞬间逆转，全无自觉的阿尔托莉雅被她拥有一身训练得当肌肉的老师不费吹灰之力地制住——虽说倘若不是处在受肉的特殊时期她自然不会如此弱势。梅林跪伏在上方，影子将娇小的她全然笼住，他呼出的气息带着某些花热烈的馥郁，混合房间里精液的刺鼻气味显得荒唐又放荡。

哄着可爱的学生调调情固然可以，但她不懂事时可需要他来上一课了。

“你以为这样就已经出师了？”他显然也远非冷静，话语却充满甜蜜的危险：“可还差得远呢。来吧莉雅，让我来教教你更多的……”

“梅林，你要干什么？”磕磕巴巴的阿尔托莉雅当然知道在这方面他有层出不穷的花样，未知的可怕远胜过一切！目前正使用人类身体的她并不是没有经历过被他折腾到第二天只能瘫在床上的情况……

“嘘。”他用温柔的眼睐示意她噤声，解开了她珠白蕾丝内裤的系带——这款式当然是他的兴趣，将那块小巧的布料随手抛向一旁。

“礼尚往来，也让我尝尝莉雅的味道吧。”

 

梦魔的亲吻落在牛乳般白皙柔滑的大腿内侧——托受肉的福战争中落下的勋章丝毫未被保留，细致且流连地舔舐啮咬，像兽一样留下象征圈定的唾液与牙印，尚未干透的发尖蹭着敏感的肌肤撩起痒意。

阿尔托莉雅下意识地有些想临阵脱逃，极强的直感混斥着难言的羞耻正警铃大作——接下来必将险象环生，没错，她太熟悉先前他那种眼神了，每每她被戏弄折腾到无可奈何的场合里它总不会缺席。

但她的腰陷在床头柔软的羽毛枕头里，已经退无可退。不得不转换路线向床边挪去——“啊啊，真是不乖。”她听见梅林喉咙里混响着迷人的、低沉的笑。“坏孩子……就要接受惩罚。”

像占有且厚待一枝春日初开的百合，梅林强硬又珍重地握起她纤细的脚踝，令阿尔托莉雅不得不在他饱蘸情欲的审视之中分开双腿，已有湿濡之意的娇嫩私处一览无余，砂金的丛林泛着晶莹的水意，簇拥着因紧张而微微翕动的花园。

哪怕是对身体欲望其实不甚在意的阿尔托莉雅双颊也渐渐浮上羞红，她不得不别开脸好减轻他堪称着迷的神情对自己的冲击力，声音渐渐低下去——“梅、梅林？别一直盯着看……”

他笑了笑并不答话，以指拨开耻毛，恶劣地进犯蚌肉上镶着的小巧珍珠，冷不丁被抚摩的感觉令她倒吸一口凉气，下意识地蜷起脚趾揪紧心神。

而恰在此时，室内所有的照明设备都熄灭了。

楼宇晃动得前所未有地激烈，梅林的手指也随之陷入了淌着蜜的穴口，他顺势小幅顶弄起内部正撒娇般黏糊地流泪的、温暖的褶皱，坏心地用指甲轻刮着甬道里的软肉。黑暗中视觉之外的感知仿佛被放大了数十倍，阿尔托莉雅过电般小且难耐地轻吟一声，随即僵住。

心跳若雷鸣般鼓噪，震耳欲聋。她不自知地软在床头承受他的摆弄，腰身向前送，平坦白皙的小腹和可爱的肚脐都映进他漂亮的、能透视黑暗的紫色眼睛。

以及她正娇气地融化的蜜源。

“这里啊……果然很淫乱，真是可爱又可恨。”粗鲁的低语却浸着真切的爱怜与索求的渴望：“但还不够，远远不够。”

唇舌同她最敏感最私密此刻却全数向他敞开的器官完美嵌接，探索与吮吻伴着让人脸红心跳的咕啾水声，水蛇般灵活的舌模拟交合的抽插挑拨重重欲拒还迎的媚肉，怂恿引诱她去攀上快乐的巅峰。

“唔……”金色的眼睫宛若蝶翼般颤动着，阿尔托莉雅紧攥着床单，过度的晕眩打碎了她的语言能力，她轻却急促地喘息：“……哈啊……？那里……别……”

重力感全然失控以至于几乎要不知身处何地，她脑海中的理性全然被搅散了，不知道该让他轻些还是重些，浅些还是深些，浅尝辄止些还是肆无忌惮些。

而梅林只是揽住她的腰，沉湎地品尝她的味道。那内里是蜜，是融化掉的奶油，是欢愉凝结成的血肉，是夏娃的苹果酿出的甜酒。

他虽驾轻就熟却也带上情到深处的珍惜。“唔啊，哈啊……”阿尔托莉雅本能地想夹紧双腿，而这举动却只是不由自主地将他狡猾的舌吞纳得更深。虹色的发在黑暗里看不分明却暧昧地磨蹭着大腿内侧，酥痒伴着过电般的快乐随漂亮脊线窜上去，她在快感的操控下轻微地扭动着纤细的腰身，那里传来他掌心略高的温度。

是人类的温度。他们正用人类的躯体做着人类的性事。

“够了……嗯，啊……”压抑的喘息渐渐转为甜美的呻吟，她听着自己陌生的撒娇难为情似的试图咬紧下唇：“您、哈啊、您真是……！”

摧枯拉朽的潮涌到来了。阿尔托莉雅战栗着，内壁在快乐地失控地痉挛，而梅林的舌还停留在那里，持续地刺激着过分娇嫩的花穴——因此这极乐盛放的时间相当悠长，余韵让她汗湿着软在了枕头上：从心理和生理上来说都比打一场仗更累。她空白的思维思忖着。

梦魔则是坏心又餍足地眨了眨眼睛。得亏她看不见——丰沛的蜜水喷溅时几乎有几滴挂上了他惑人的眼睫，而他此刻正颇有耐心地、一点不落地舔尽嘴边甘美的花汁。

否则她怕是会窘迫得第二天都不知道怎么面对他吧。

而梦魔特权的千里眼则让梅林哪怕在纯然的黑暗里也能用欲火未熄的双眸丈量此刻娇艳虚弱之花的每一寸肌肤……啊啊，那简直美极了，不同于他最熟悉的坚毅形态，翠眸里却仍然闪着清澈的星辉。

这才分外撩人。他急不可耐地凑上去揽住他亲爱的王亲昵地吻下去，渡过她自己的甜蜜滋味，而阿尔托莉雅试着回吻，微微仰着头闭上眼睛，鼻梁同他的亲密地蹭在一起。

一只手就能抱住，真是娇小。他爱怜地想，也只有这时候才能体会得如此深刻，毕竟她的理想和心脏都大得惊人。

“已经累了吗？”他悄悄在她耳畔问，看见她深吸一口气，歪着头像倔强的小兽般勾起唇角，情动后的眼目明亮生光：“还未进入正题呢，梅林。”

“嘛……这可是你说的。”他欣慰又恋恋不舍地啄了啄她的额头，感觉心里的爱又浓稠了一点。

真是他可爱的姑娘。

——正因倔强才更可爱。

 

阿尔托莉雅正身陷囹圄。她的师长窸窸窣窣脱下她本就摇摇欲坠的衣料，在白皙的肩头烙下绯红齿痕，品尝微微弧起的丘壑，玩弄顶端的樱桃。“哈啊……”她满足地喟叹着，纤细的手指扶住梅林的颈后，像贴着填满热水的美丽皮囊，那处的搏动同她自己的一样激越。

他的触碰既大胆兴奋又不加伪饰，为她肌肤的每一处再度点起渴求的星火。梅林扶着她窄而精巧的肩膀，令阿尔托莉雅半跪在自己的膝上，仿佛这真是一场循循善诱的教学。

他用力地吻她，津液交融濡湿两人的口唇，她的腰身因这专注的快乐而虚浮地塌陷一瞬，却又很快韧感地直起身来，凹陷的腰窝可爱又野性。

“梅林。”良久唇分，她咽下未完的深吻，碧眸于夜色里极亮，洇着情欲的水光与跃跃欲试的勇气……他的王命令他：“躺下。”

珍馐美馔，白送上前。梅林挑了挑眉施施然躺下去，长发在床榻上流成一袭华美的画布。他欣慰于养育的幼狮早已生出捕猎的兽性，也期望看见她高傲的扑杀能勾勒出什么画幕。

来吧。他笑着，冲她打开怀抱。

陷入既痛苦又甘美，阿尔托莉雅咬着牙沉下腰去，不给自己丝毫缓冲的余地——先前为他诱出的蜜液是最好的润滑，窄小紧致的甬道被他的欲望彻底填满，酸胀与酥麻漫顶而来，重力使得顶端霎时直抵最脆弱的宫口。被贯穿的刺激令她倒吸一口凉气，她同自己的痛觉僵持着，听见身下人低沉性感的喘息，而他则猛地握住了她的手。

“放轻松……莉雅。”他的呼吸绝不算平静，这叮嘱却温和极了。梅林的手骨节分明，抚摩着她的每一寸指节，似在劝她舒纾。

这可没有用，梅林。她想。她的心跳反而怦怦跳得更快了。

阿尔托莉雅咬着唇，神情却透着些许被填满的满足，落在梅林眼里……花穴中的欲望又胀大了几分，他能感受到她在蜷缩着，可怜巴巴地想包容他。“咳。”欲望迫使他声线喑哑：“感觉还好么？”

“啊、嗯，没问题……梅林，我可要继续了。”她草草回应，骄傲地扬起头，双颊泛起自认为不会被觉察的羞怯。

阿尔托莉雅双手扶着床榻，努力升起纤细的腰肢，内壁同体内的巨物极亲密地摩擦，她几乎能感觉到它暴起的经络，新泌的水液咕啾作响，撕裂般的痛感则被碾成了微妙的快意。

而当她再度沉下腰时，某个位点恰巧被顶弄到——“！！”她倒吸一口凉气，颤抖着几乎要软在梅林身上。“哈啊……”这快乐让她有失控的坠沉感，虽是同过去无数次性事相仿的体验，但由自己挖掘敏感点还属首次。

“果然是这里。”他的取笑招来她的些微恼怒。“闭嘴梅林。”她鼓起脸颊小声嘀咕。

他一窒。

为这种小事生气……意外地真是太可爱了，可爱也要有个限度。

阿尔托莉雅并没有觉察自己的微愠更加撩起了身下人的性致，并将他有限的耐性彻底消磨殆尽。没错，梅林对学生的磨磨蹭蹭不满意了。

“我来帮你一把。”话音未落，光洁挺翘的臀瓣被他的大掌握住，筋力过人的魔术师不怀好意又欲求不满地夺去她腰身的自主权，以臂膀有力的动作令她被迫吞吐他高涨的欲望。

“嗯啊、哈啊……呜……不……”湿润的缝隙正被大开大合的抽插一节节撑开又合拢，软肉在刺激之下净宽着。娇小的身躯载沉载浮，快感的开关被掌控着随意调拨，阿尔托莉雅只能支离破碎地喘息，任何话语都被他的冲撞哽在喉底，头脑阵阵发晕。

该死，仿佛意图驾驭烈性马匹却被对方反将一军……不过，唔……这感觉实在也不坏……

特别是，对象是自己的爱人。

汗湿的砂金鬓发垂落在梅林的脸上，迷离的翠眸仿佛缺失了焦距，布满生理泪水覆蒙的柔晕。他动情地直起身来与她交换涎液，而她纤细的双臂像藤蔓一样自觉挽上着他的脖颈，让两人的身躯更加贴近。

想要看见所爱的女性哭泣，是不是很恶劣呢？他着迷地这样想着。让这个倔强的姑娘哭泣的人，只要有他就够了。

念及于此，他打了个响指，一团跃动的火焰在指尖亮起。“哈啊……嗯啊……梅林？”她迷乱地惊讶。

“嘘……”他掰起她小巧的脸庞，强迫她直视床前镜中两人交合的部位，那里被蹂躏得水光淋漓一片泥泞，泛着可爱的玫瑰色，“呵……这也是教学的一环哦？”

阿尔托莉雅立即僵住了，像鸵鸟一样把脸埋进他赤裸的胸膛，眼泪蹭在他温热的皮肤上。“您太过分了。”她愤愤不平。“真可爱。”梅林为自己的恶作剧感到万分愉快，动作不停，撑着她还在因羞恼而不住颤抖的腰加快腰部的律动，而她就诚实地回应，小声啜泣着用力收紧软肉，快感急速攀上顶峰。

波浪拍打背脊般的快意席天幕地而来。他抵在她同样因兴奋到顶点而不住痉挛的敏感点射了一波，那里已贴近宫口，他所有的欲望被全然灌进她的最深处。

“啊……”他低下头捧着她的脸颊吻住虚软的她，蹭蹭她密布着汗水的额头。两人仍亲密地连接着，尚未自极致的余韵中脱出。

“哈啊……梅林。”阿尔托莉雅不餍足一般，羽睫颤抖着轻声呼唤他的名字。“梅林。”

惯常清冽的嗓音透出高潮后的淫靡甜美，这是只他一人见过的风景。

“莉雅。”梅林满足至极地笑起来，给恋人欲求不满的回应：“台风还会持续很久。”

——“不如继续吧。”

 

 

【fin】


End file.
